The Absurds and Jayus Idol
by Mahrani29
Summary: ONESHOT! Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air menjadi juri dalam acara gaje yang disutradarai oleh Adu Du. Humor maybe gagal. Hiburan semata. Silahkan baca dan review please :D


**Judul: The Absurds and Jayus Idol**

 **Chara: Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Air, Gopal, Fang, Ying, Yaya, Adu Du, Probe, Computer, Tukang Susu Murni Nasional, Tukang Burger Riak, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody, dll.**

 **Author: Mahrani29**

 **A/N: Holaaaaa!** ** _This is my first humor fanfic_** **! Yah, namanya pemula maklum deh kalau gagal ._. . Nih ff juga coba-coba doang wkwkw. Yang udah baca, review yeee ;p *idiiihpengenbangetdireview.**

 **Terima kasih untuk orang-orang ini yang menjadi inspirasi Author:**

 **Edho Zell, Chandra Liow, dan Malam Minggu Miko aka Raditya Dika di Youtube. Author favorite saya Febrya Kartika di Facebook. Author GJS GreysonItsTrue di Twitter.**

 **Warning: OOC! Elemental siblings. Miss Typo. Bad EYD. Dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta. Cerita ini juga inspirasi dari sekitar. Humor mungkin gagal ._. . Silakan dinikmati~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah Markas Kotak yang sudah disulap menjadi studio tempat audisi penyanyi gaje, terlihat makhluk berkepala kotak berwarna hijau yang sibuk mengarahkan narasi kepada sebuah robot tempur berwarna ungu di panggung. Terlihat tulisan MKHIPI: The Absurds and Jayus Idol menghias dinding panggung. Markas Kotak Hari Ini Pagi Ini. Yaa, inilah audisi yang sebentar lagi akan dibuka untuk umum!

Terlihat sebuah komputer yang sedang mengutak-ngatik kamera TV. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat lima orang yang berwajah sama duduk di tempat khusus juri. Ya, mereka berlima menjadi jurinya. Mereka kembar dan punya kekuatan elemen masing-masing. Yang membedakan hanya jaket dan topinya.

"Nah, sudah siap kan Probe?"tanya si kepala kotak yang menggunakan topi khas sutradara bertuliskan SUTRADARA GANTENG TIADA TARA.

"Siap, incik bos Adu Du!"balas si robot ungu yang bernama Probe itu lalu terbang menuju tengah panggung untuk mengetes _microphone_.

"Komputer, sedia?"

"Sedia, Bos!"balas sang Komputer lalu kembali berkutat dengan kamera TV kesayangannya.

"Boboiboys! Kalian sudah sedia?"

"Sedia apanya?"ujar Boboiboy yang bernama Gempa dengan muka polos.

"Iiiiiih! Untuk audisi laaah!"gertak Adu Du emosi.

"Oh gitu, yaudah biasa aja lah yaw~"balas Boboiboy lain yang bernama Taufan songong.

"Iya! W udh biasa!"jawab Adu Du mendadak nge-alay.

"Ini gelasnya kosong? Kita gak dikasih apa keeek gituuu? Minuman yang ada manis-manisnya gak ada gituuuu?"ujar Boboiboy yang mengenakan topi berwarna biru langit bernama Air galau sambil membawa gelas kosong yang tadinya terletak di meja juri.

"Tak de. Kalau nak, belilah,"cibir Adu Du cuek.

"Hiks... Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu kawan-kawan,"ucap Air sedih lalu mengambil _shower_ yang tiba-tiba ada di kolong meja juri.

"Woi! Jangan pergi Air! Dah nak mule nih,"cerocos Boboiboy yang mengenakan topi berwarna merah yang sedikit terangkat bernama Api sambil mengisyaratkan Air untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"TES... TES..."

"TES... TES..."

"TES... TES..."

"TES... TES..."

"TES... TES..."

"WOI CEPETAN MULAI! TAS TES TAS TES MULU!"teriak Boboiboy yang berjaket hitam-merah bernama Halilintar sambil mendobrak meja lalu bersiap mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintar.

"Ah... Eeehh.. Iya..."jawab Probe dengan gelagapan lalu mulai mendekati _mic_ ke mulutnya.

"Oke. Dalam hitungan mundur! Tiga..."ucap Komputer seraya mengancungkan tiga jari telunjuknya.

"Dua..."

Jari jempol dan jari telunjuk Komputer bersatu membentuk formasi 'OK'.

"Heloooo para permirsa di dunia dan di akhirat! Mari kita saksikaaaan acara perdana MKHIPI ini yeeeeey. Pasti kalian semua sudah tahu kaaaaan acara ini ya gak? Ya gak?"ucap Prode rada maksa.

Krik.. Krik...

Krik.. Krik...

"Kok yang bersuara jangkrik doang?"ucap Gempa sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ya lah. Tengok kursi-kursi di belakang tu. Penontonnya belum dateng. Pasti pada ngaret. Huft kebiasaan emang susah dihilangkan~"balas Api ketularan alay-nya Adu Du.

"Inilah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu. _The Absurds and Jayus Idol_ akan setia menemani Andaaaa. Dengan hadiah Kapal Angkasa bekasnya Ejo Jo yang masih muluuuuus. Kapal Angkasa dan Isinya dijual terpisah yaaaaaa,"cerocos Probe asyik sendiri dan muter-muterin badannya.

"Oke! Daripada menunggu galau, mareeeeeh kita panggil peserta pertama kita yaituuuuu..."

Suara drum mulai menyebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ochobot and The Band! Yeeey, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk para robot iniiii,"ucap Probe lalu disambut tepukan tangan di studio.

Terlihat robot kuning bernama Ochobot berjalan ke tengah panggung diikuti PETAI, Robolabolabolabolabolabolabolabot, dan...

"WOI, BOBOIBOT! APE KAU NAK HAH? BERANI-BERANINYA KE SINI?!"teriak Halilintar tiba-tiba sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan hujan halilintar.

Dengan sigap, Taufan yang berada di sebelahnya, segera menenangkan kembarannya yang esmosian itu.

"Sabar... Sabar dulu, Hali. Genre ini humor, bukan genre angst,"balas Taufan OOC.

"Bersabarlah Hali!"perintah Adu Du pelan sedikit mengancam dengan gak-saya-bayar-kalau-kau-masih-begini-Hali.

"Eleh, emangnya kita dibayar?"cibir Api yang peka dengan Adu Du.

Adu Du hanya melirik tajam ke arah Api.

"Ya gaklah. Kita kan ke sini biar tambah populer,"balas Gempa santai.

"Maafkan daku yang telah membuat ribut semua ini,"ucap Boboibot sambil membungkuk.

"Yaudah. Apa tujuanmu ke sini?"ujar Halilintar yang sudah tenang.

"Yah, mumpung ini bulan puasa, saya mau insaf, Mas. Saya taubat dengan perbuatan saya. Saya sudah dapat siraman rohani berkat PETAI,"balas Boboibot khusyuk.

"Saya juga akan belajar menjadi pembantu yang baik. Saya berjanji tetap setia dengan Tuan Adu Du dan tidak akan memancing persaingan dengan Probe,"lanjut Boboibot.

"HAH! AWAS YA KALAU KAU MENGULANGI LAGI!"ancam Probe.

Adu Du hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat ini semua.

"Lalu, kalian ke sini mau nyanyi apa?"ucap Air sambil menopang dagu.

"Kita mau nyanyi lagu ciptaan sendiri. Judulnya _Cewek Tercantik di Pulau Rintis_ ,"ujar Robolabolabolabolabolabolabolabot sambil membawa gitarnya.

"Oke,"

Ochobot, Boboibot, PETAI, dan Robolabolabolabolabolabolabolabot segera berdiri sejajar lalu mulai bernyanyi.

.

 _Cewek tercantik di Pulau Rintis_

 _Ouw wo..._

 _Cewek tercantik di Pulau Rintis_

 _Ouw wo..._

 _Cewek tercantik di Pulau Rintis_

 _Ouw wo..._

 _Cewek tercantik di Pulau Rintis_

 _Ouw wo..._

 _Cewek tercantik di Pulau Rintis_

 _Ouw wo..._

 _Cewek tercantik di Pulau Rin..Tiiiiiii...iiii...iiisss_

"Eh, stop stop!"ucap Halilintar seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Lalu para robot pun berhenti.

"Ini liriknya diulang-ulang aja? Apa saya yang salah dengar?"ucap Taufan sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Gak kok. Taufan gak salah dengar,"balas PETAI ngotot.

"Ya trus?"

"Sebenarnya lirik ini aku yang ciptain. Tapi, lirik selanjutnya saya lupa. Makanya gini terus deh, hehehehe,"ucap Ochobot biasa saja.

"Kenapa bisa lupa?"ujar Gempa sambil pura-pura minum di gelas kosong.

"Habis Boboiboy menendang saya dengan kuat sangat sehingga saya mengalami hilang ingatan. Huft, sedih kalau jadi hayati emang,"kata Ochobot menggalau. Lalu segera _update_ di Path.

"Hoh. Tak patut tak patut. Nah, selanjutnya, bagaimana jawaban para juri comel kite? Apakah yes atau no?"ujar Probe di depan kamera.

"Aku no,"balas Halilintar cepat.

"Aku yes. Unik loh lagunya. Terbaik,"ujar Taufan sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Aku yes,"ujar Gempa dengan tampang bersalah mengingat dia pernah menendang Ochobot.

"Aku sih no. Gatau si Air,"kata Api sambil menyikut lengan Air.

"Ehh? Kok tergantung aku sih?"protes Air.

Air menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Lalu memulai wejangannya.

"Hmm, begini loh. Lagu kalian itu unik, tapi diulang-ulang terus. Kreatif sih, tapi dibandingkan penyanyi lain yang berusaha keras menciptakan lagu sendiri, lagu ini saya nilai No,"

"Yasudahlah, tak pe. Yang penting semangat aja dulu untuk audisi ini. Siapa tau menang,"ucap PETAI sambil menari pom-pom.

Lalu Ochobot and The Band pun beranjak menuju kursi penonton.

"Naaaah, itulah jawaban para _superhero_ kita. Tetap semangat untuk Ochobot and The Band. Sekaraaaang untuk peserta selanjutnyaaaaa..."ucap Probe nge-host di depan kamera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gopal Kumar! Yeaaay, beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Incik Gopaaaaal!"

Lalu seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal memasuki panggung.

"Hai, nama saya Gopal,"ucap Gopal memperkenalkan diri.

"Ye, udah tau,"balas Api sewot.

"Mau nyanyi apa, Gopal?"tanya Gempa.

"Gatau nih mau nyanyi apa ._."balas Gopal cengengesan.

"Gimana sih? Kamu mau nyanyi saja gak ada persiapan,"omel Air sambil betulin _shower_ -nya di kolong meja.

"Sudah. Nyanyi lagu Sharukh Khan aja, yang ada chaiya-chaiya nya gituuu,"usul Taufan sambil berpose berpikir.

"Okelah, kalau itu permintaan juri,"balas Gopal semangat lalu mulai memegang _mic_.

Gopal menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai menyanyi.

.

.

.

 _Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

 _Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

 _Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

 _Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

 _Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

 _Chal chaiyya asdfghjklqwertyyipzcxvvnmnm_

 _bucitakfdnfiefhieblhgfbwbumnifsijdvbeivbeiw_

.

Gopal menari-nari semangat diakhiri _beatbox_ di akhir lagu.

"Gempa.."celutuk Taufan.

"Ya?"respon Gempa.

"Kau harus membuat tanah pelindung,"

"Aik? Apesal?"

"Gopal _beatbox_ gatau diri. Hampir muncrat ludahnya ke sini,"ucap Taufan was-was.

"Eeeh..."

"Okay, cukup, Gopal,"ucap Halilintar seraya mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

Syukurlah. Halilintar menyelamatkan kalian semua dari semburan eksotis Gopal.

"Nyanyimu keren. Tapi _beatbox_ -nya harus dipelajari lagi ya,"ucap Air sambil mengetes _shower_ -nya.

"Hmm, gini Gopal. Kamu hebat. Tapi, maaf untuk audisi ini, saya No,"ucap Halilintar.

"Saya juga No. Maaf ya Gopal,"serentak Taufan, Gempa, dan Api.

"Apaaaahhh? Noooo?"ucap Gopal murung lalu menunduk.

"Tolonglah saya, Boboiboys. Kalian kan teman baikku. Masa tega sih? Huhuhu,"lanjutnya sambil ngegalau.

"Habislah nanti saya sama Appa. Tolonglah yes untuk kali ini. Saya tak pernah naik Kapal Angkasa Ejo Jo tu. Saya mau ngerasain. Appa saya juga mau. Huhuhu,"

Para Boboiboys tertegun. Menatapnya penuh gak tega. Lalu _soundtrack_ galau mulai muncul di sekitar.

"Oke. B-baiklah. Kita semua Yes,"ucap Halilintar akhirnya gak tahan ngeliat Gopal kayak gitu.

"YEEEY! Terima kasih, Halilintar. Kau memang kawan terbaikku huhuhu,"ucap Gopal seraya memeluk Halilintar.

"Ish! Yaudah iya iya. Sana duduk di bangku penonton,"usir Halilintar risih sambil siap-siap mengeluarkan listrik halilintarnya.

"Baiklah,"

"Haduuh, tak patut tak patut. Nah, peserta selanjutnya adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaya! Yeaaay,"ucap Probe sambil muter-muter ga jelas.

Sosok perempuan berhijab dengan anggunnya memasuki panggung. Parasnya sangat cantik dan bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya meleleh. Dibalut dress panjang berwarna pink dan make up natural.

"Kamu pagi ini cantik sekali, Yaya,"ucap Halilintar tiba-tiba yang pandangannya ga lepas dari Yaya.

"Yeee! Kang modus,"celoteh Probe.

Seketika pedang halilintar melayang mengenai Probe.

"Assalamualaikum semua,"ucap Yaya anggun dan menundukkan kepala sopan.

"Waalaikumsalam,"serentak semua orang yang ada di studio ini.

'Akhirnya ada kontestan yang waras juga. Dari tadi pada ga bener,'batin Adu Du.

"Hai, Yaya. Apa kabar? Kamu mau nyanyi apa?"ucap Api sambil senyum gaje.

"Hai, Api. Kabarku baik. Aku mau menyanyi salah satu lagu yang terkenal,"balas Yaya anggun penuh misterius.

"Oke, silahkan,"ucap Gempa.

Lalu Yaya mulai mendekati _mic_ dan wajahnya penuh penghayatan.

.

 _Resiko punya pacar cantik_

 _Gimanapun banyak yang suka_

 _Kau ikuti aku terus sampai ku susah bergerak_

 _Maju mundur maju_

 _Cantik cantik_

.

Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya _jawdrop_.

Bukan, yang masalah bukan lagunya. Tapi gerakan Yaya itu loh. Mengikuti alur sesuai ama yang dinyanyiin.

.

 _Maju mundu maju mundur_

 _Cantik cantik_

 _Mundur lagi mundur lagi_

 _Cantik cantik_

 _Maju mundur maju mundur_

 _Cantik cantik_

 _Mundur lagi mundur lagi_

JDUK!

.

"Eh, Yaya!"teriak semua orang di studio _shock_ karena Yaya menabrak dinding panggung dengan keras.

"Ah, Yaya, kau tak pe ke?"ucap Probe sambil membantu Yaya berdiri.

"Aku gak papa kok. Hehehe,"balas Yaya lalu sesekali dia merintih sakit.

"Kasihan dindingnya,"ucap Probe memelas.

Semua hanya menampakkan muka cengo.

"APA?!"

"EEH, tak pe. Nah, sekarang bagaimana keputusan juri kitaaaaa?"ucap Probe mengalihkan pembicaraaan.

Kamera pun menyorot wajah Halilintar yang sedang menunduk sambil memijit keningnya.

"Oi, giliranmu ngomong,"celetuk Taufan sambil menyenggol Halilintar.

"Eh? Ah? Iya?"ucap Halilintar panik.

"Yaudahlah kalau gamau ngomong, biar aku yang ambil alih,"ucap Taufan.

"Eh, tidaaak,"sergah Halilintar ngamuk.

"Uhmm. Baiklah, Yaya. Kamu menyanyi sudah bagus sekali tapi,"ucap Halilintar ngegantung kalimatnya.

Penonton pun hanya menyoraki Halilintar.

"Eh, gue belum selesai ngomong,"ucap Halilintar sambil memberikan _deathglare_ ke penonton.

Lalu para penonton hanya diam membeku di tempat.

"Kok pada beku sih? Sini aku panasin,"ucap Api sambil membuat bebola api yang besar di tangannya.

"TIDAAAAK,"

"Wey, Api, nanti jadi terbakar studio ini. Macem mana?"semprot Adu Du.

"Alaaah,"balas Api murung.

"Tapi cara kamu menanyi itu loh. Gimana gituuu,"ucap Halilintar ga jelas.

"Yaudah, intinya Yes atau No?"ucap Probe emosi.

"Aku Yes,"balas Halilintar akhirnya.

"CIEEEEEEEE,"

Penonton pun menyoraki Halilintar sambil garuk-garuk tanah. Kemudian Ochobot and The Band langsung menyanyikan lagu pandangan pertama.

"Aku juga yes,"ucap Taufan.

"Hmm, aku sih No,"ucap Gempa.

"EEEH?"

"Ada gerangan apakah Gempa mengatakan No?"ucap Probe.

"Aku _ilfeel_ liat Yaya tadi,"ucap Gempa _straightface_.

"Aku yes. Wohooooo,"sorak Api.

"Aku.."

Ucapan Air gantung. Lalu ia mulai melanjutkan untuk memberi wejangan.

"Nyanyian kamu bagus. Tapi lain kali jangan begini ya,"

Begitu katanya.

"Gempa, kenapa kamu mengatakan no?"ucap Yaya murung.

"Ya, itukan jawaban aku,"balas Gempa santai.

"Yasudah kalau begitu..."

Tiba-tiba, Yaya berjalan menuju Gempa. Semua yang ada disitu langsung menahan nafas. Pasalnya, Yaya mendekati Gempa dengan posisi wajah yang sudah dekat. Halilintar mulai _shower_ -an galau. Saran dari Air katanya. Sekaligus ngetes _shower_ -nya bagus apa engga.

"Wohoooo, apa yang akan Cik Yaya lakukaaaan?"ucap Probe memanas-manasi suasana.

Komputer terus memantau Gempa dan Yaya dengan mengarahkan kamera ke hadapan mereka.

"Nih, biskuit pemberianku. Supaya kamu insaf,"ucap Yaya seraya menyodorkan biskuitnya yang manis.

Semua orang di studio langsung jatuh tepar dengan elit, minus Gempa dan Yaya.

"Ehhmm, baiklah,"ucap Gempa sambil menggaruk kepalanya grogi dan menerima biskuit dari Yaya.

Yaya lalu menuju ke bangku penonton. Duduk di samping Gopal.

"Hohohoho, ternyata Yaya hanya memberikan biskuit kepada Gempa pemirsaaaah~. Nah selanjutnya ada siiii..."ucap Probe lalu melihat daftar para peserta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak wajah Probe mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tampangnya seperti melihat pocong yang abis _shower_ -an.

"Ejo Jo,"ucap Probe sambil gemetaran.

Semua yang ada di studio menahan nafas.

Pasalnya, hadiah yang ditawarkan oleh acara ini ialah Kapal Angkasa bekas Ejo Jo. Waaaah, pasti Ejo Jo ke sini untuk balas dendam.

'Habislah aku habislah habislaaaah,'batin Adu Du lalu memulai _shower_ -an. Tips dari Air katanya.

Terlihat Ejo Jo berjalan menuju tengah panggung.

Halilintar sudah menyiapkan pedang halilintarnya. Taufan menyiapkan angin ributnya. Gempa menyiapkan golem tanah. Api menyiapkan bola tambang berapi. Air sudah menyiapkan _water blade_ -nya.

"Assalamualaikum para jamaaaah!"teriak Ejo Jo membahana.

Tunggu.

"Ejo Jo, kamu udah insaf?"tanya Api keceplosan.

"Ah, Api, aku jadi malu,"balas Ejo Jo malu-malu kucing.

Pasalnya, tidak hanya omongannya yang sopan. Tetapi penampilannya sudah berubah. Sarung dikalungi di leher, peci di kepala, dan memakai baju koko.

"Yaudah. Mulailah Ejo Jo,"ucap Halilintar cepat.

"Oke. Ehhmm,"ucap Ejo Jo sambil mendekatkan _mic_ ke arah mulutnya.

Para penonton pun antusias.

.

"JAMAAAAAH!"

Sontak penonton membalas perkataan Ejo Jo dengan semangat.

"HEEEEEI!"

"OOOOH JAMAAAAH!"

"OOOOOI!"

"ALHAMDU..."

"LILLAH!"

Lalu Ejo Jo memutar-mutar badannya seraya mengangkat satu tangan ke udara.

Sontak semuanya mulai hening menunggu kelanjutan Ejo Jo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik krik

Krik krik

Krik krik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TENONENGNENGNENGNENGNENGNENGNENGNENGNENGNENGNENGNENG

SUSU MURNIIII NASIONAL~

Sampai abang-abang tukang susu murni lewat.

"Pssttt, Adu Du,"panggil Halilintar.

"Ya?"

"Kok suara abang-abang susu yang di luar bisa kedengeran sih sampe ke sini?"tanya Halilintar cengo.

"Kau inget ke bangunan ini terbuat dari kardus? Yaiyalah kedengeran. Dindingnya tipis begitu,"balas Adu Du jutek.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ejo Jo, kita di sini mencari penyanyi gaje, bukan penceramah gaje ._."ucap Halilintar.

"Hah? Masa sih?"balas Ejo Jo cengo.

"Iya, bisa dikatakan bahwa Ejo Jo salah audisi,"tambah Taufan.

"Tapi, saya nak Kapal Angkasa balik. Tolonglah,"ucap Ejo Jo merana sambil sujud di depan para Boboiboys.

"Tidak bisa, Ejo Jo. Keputusan ini sudah bulat,"ucap Gempa sok-sokan bijak.

"Tapi, tadi cukup menghibur loh,"timpal Api dengan maksud menghibur Ejo Jo.

Ejo Jo terus-terusan sujud. Tidak mau bangun. Sampai akhirnya Air turun tangan menghadapi ini. Air berjalan menuju panggung dan membangunkan Ejo Jo si kang galau.

"Sudahlah tak pe. Nih, _shower_ -an aja dulu, biar hati dan fikiran tenang,"ujar Air sambil menyodorkan _shower_ ke Ejo Jo.

"T-terima kasih, Air,"balas Ejo Jo bangkit dan menuju ke bangku penonton.

"Cerita ini sungguh menyayat hati hamba,"ucap Probe heboh sambil mengusap-usap air matanya.

"Okelah, kita panggil peserta selanjutnya. Yaituuuuuu peserta yang kita tunggu-tunggu,"ucap Probe gembira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa Zola dan Mama Zila! Horeeeeeeee,"

Suara tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan ini.

"Hah. Terima kasih sudah mengundang kebenaran, woo,"ucap Papa Zola terharu.

"Aik? Bukannya Papa Zola yang mendaftarkan diri?"cerocos Api.

"Masa silam, tak payah diungkit,"balas Papa Zola.

"Yaudah yaudah! Papa Zola dan Mama Zila mau nyanyi apa?"ucap Halilintar gak sabaran.

"Kita mau menyanyi lagunya Ada Band,"balas Mama Zila.

"Oke, silahkan,"timpal taufan.

Musik pun mulai mengalun.

.

Papa Zola dan Mama Zila langsung menyanyikan lagu secara duet.

 _Walau badai menghadang_

Papa Zola mulai melingkarkan lengannya di perut Mama Zila.

 _Ingatlah ku kan selalu setia menjagamu_

Mama Zila lalu menatap Papa Zola penuh mesra.

 _Berdua kita lewati jalan yang berliku tajam_

"Stop stop stop!"ucap Halilintar tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan kamera.

"Aik? Kenapa berhenti?"celoteh Probe.

"Kita ga tahan melihat kemesraan ini ;_;"timpal Taufan sedih.

"Iyalah tu. Ini audisi penyanyi gaje bukan audisi pengantin baru ._."ucap Gempa mengumumkan.

"Okey. Intinya kami semua no,"wakil Api.

"Apa kau kataaaa? Kau mau kebenaran tidak meluluskan kalian semuaaaaaaaa kat sekolah hah?"ucap Papa Zola berapi-api.

"Kita udah lulus keles,"respon Air ambigu. Emang lulus apaan?

"Eeeh, sabar, Kakanda. Mereka anak kecil aja kok. Yaudah gapapa. Terima kasih atas perhatian kaliaaaan,"ucap Mama Zila lalu menuntun Papa Zola menuju kursi penonton.

Ohya, Adu Du mana yaaa?

"Lagi _shower_ -an dulu bentar katanya,"balas Api kepada sang Author.

"Aik? Adu Du kenapa memangnya?"timpal Gempa sambil muter-muter di atas kursi.

"Katanya sih galau. Daritadi pesertanya ga ada yang memuaskan,"jawab Api.

"Okeeeh pemirsaaaaah~. Inilah dia peserta terakhir kita yaituuuuu..."ucap Probe cemungudh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fang dan Ying! Silahkan berikan tepuk tangannyaaaaaa!"

Terlihat Fang dan Ying masuk panggung dengan membawa sesuatu yang jumlahnya agak banyak.

"Kalian bawa apaan? Kok kalian datengnya berduaan?"ucap Taufan agak panas.

"Kita mau nyanyi lah. Udah tau ini audisi. Dan sebentar lagi, aku akan lebih populer daripada kaliaaaan, Boboiboy! Hahahaahahah!"ucap Fang sambil tertawa jahat.

"Ini, kita bawa buah manggis dan mastin. Oleh-oleh dari negri seberang,"jelas Ying sambil memegang _mic_.

"Waaah, kelihatannya sedap sekaliiii pemirsaaah. Warnanya ungu lagi. Hihihi,"cerocos Probe.

"Oke oke. Kalian mau nyanyi apa?"ujar Halilintar sambil pukpuk-in Taufan di sebelahnya.

"Kita mau nyanyi sambil memberi ini ke kalian semuaaaaaa~"balas Fang yang jawabannya tidak sesuai ._.

"Oke. Mulai dah,"perintah Adu Du yang abis _shower_ -an.

.

Fang dan Ying menyanyikan lagu secara duet.

 _Kabar gembira untuk kita semua_

 _Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya_

Lalu Fang menebar buah manggis kemana-mana. Lempar sana lempar sini.

 _Mastin hadir dan rawat tubuh kita_

 _Jadikan hari ini hari mastin_

 _Tampil bersinar membuatku bahagia_

 _Badan sehat rahasia mastin herbal_

 _Rahasia alam dari Indonesia_

 _Penuh pesona, pesona Mastin_

Lalu Ying melempar kaleng mastin kemana-mana.

 _Mastiiin... Good..._

"Mastiiiiiin?"teriak Fang heboh.

"Good!"sorak para penonton.

"Mastin apaaa pemirsaaaah?"ucap Ying ke arah kamera.

"Eeeeh sudah sudaaaah!"kata Halilintar gak tahan melihat buah manggis dimana-mana.

"Taufan!"panggil Adu Du.

"Apa?!"balas Taufan yang masih dalam mood jelek.

"Kita _shower_ -an aja yuk. Hayati sudah lelah dengan acara ini~"ujar Adu Du menggalau.

"Aku setuju. Hayati sudah tak tahan melihat mereka berdua lagi ._. . Yuk mareeeeh,"balas Taufan semangka sambil meminta _shower_ dari Air.

"Kalian ini mau nyanyi apa jualan?"ucap Halilintar agak kzl.

"Ehehehe, dua-duanya mungkin,"balas Ying malu-malu macan.

"Sudahlah tuuu, Halilintar. Dapet makanan dan minuman gratis neeeh,"ucap Probe ceria.

"Baiklah langsung saja. Aku no,"ujar Gempa sambil menyingkir beberapa mastin dan manggis di meja juri.

"Wuhuuu, kayaknya Gempa kesal nih,"ucap Probe memanas-manasi suasana.

"Iyalah, gimana ga kesel. Dilemparin sampai kena muka nih. Sakit tauuu. Aku juga no,"ujar Api cemberut mewakili kembarannya.

"Hmm, sudah dua no dari para juri kitaaaaa. Bagaimana jawaban Air, Halilintar, dan Taufan?"ucap Probe di depan kamera.

"Aku yes. Lagunya aku suka. Dapat manggis gratis lagi,"ucap Air memanfaatkan keadaan ._.

"Aku yes. Unik sih tapi aku gasuka kalau lain kali masih begini,"ujar Halilintar.

"Sudah dua yes dari para juri comel kitaaaaaaa. Nah, bagaimana dengan Taufan?"

Sesaat Probe melihat kursi Taufan yang kosong. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Dimanakah Taufan beradaaaa?"ucap Probe sambil nyanyi.

"Udah gausah diganggu. Lagi _shower_ katanya. Anggep aja jawabannya yes,"ujar Halilintar sok tau.

"Okey baiklaaah. Selamat Fang dan Ying. Kalian mendapat tiga yes,"ucap Probe lompat-lompat girang.

Fang dan Ying _high five_ bareng lalu duduk menuju kursi penonton.

"Oke pemirsah di dunia dan di akhirat. Kita _break_ dulu dengan menonton jeda komersial ini. Sesaat lagi akan diadakan Grand Final The Absurds and Jayus Idol. Silahkan untuk Para Boboiboy mendiskusikan pemenangnya,"ucap Probe sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

Sesi iklan lalu dimulai dengan Ba Go Go dan saudara-saudaranya mempromosikan senjata, kapal angkasa, obat, internet, cinta, dan nama haram.

"Apa kabar para pemirsah ganteng-ganteng serigala dan cantik-cantik kucing~. Kami alien ganteng datang menakluki bumi. Untuk menjual senjata, kapal angkasa, obat, internet, cinta, dan nama haram perdana dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Harga bisa dibicarakan baaaaang. Murahh meriaaaah. Mana ada tempat lain yang memberikan harga ini baaaang,"sorak Ba Go Go dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Harganya cumaaaaaaaaaaaa... 100 milyar 10 juta 1 sen saja baaaaangggg,"

"Tunggu apa lagi baaaaang? Segera klik www. BaGoGoBaGaGaBaGiGiBaGuGuTom. com! Pesan sekarang juga!"

TING NONG!

"Oke, jeda komersial telah selesai pemirsaaaaah. Nah, sekarang kembali ke acara MKHIPI: The Absurds and Jayus Idol yang cetar membahanaaaaa! Ini dia yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Acara Grand Final! Siapakah yang akan menang dan membawa pulang Kapal Angkasa bekas Ejo Jo?!"teriak Probe cemungudh.

"Kami persilahkan Para Boboiboy mengumumkan pemenangnyaaaaa!"

Gempa pun menuju ke atas panggung. Lalu memegang _mic_.

"Oke, saya selaku perwakilan dari Para Boboiboy, akan mengumumkan nama pemenangnya,"ucap Gempa

Para penonton pun berdebar-debar. Ochobot and The Band berpelukan bersama, Gopal menggigit jarinya grogi, Ejo Jo meratapi nasib, Papa Zola dan Mama Zila menyemangati murid-muridnya, dan...

"YANG MENANG PASTI AKU!"sorak Yaya.

"GAK! YANG MENANG PASTILAH SAYAAA!"teriak Ying.

"IIIH SAYA LAH!"

"SAYA!"

Terjadi pertengkaran diantara dua wanita cantik tersebut. Fang hanya bersembunyi di kukun bayangnya. Takut-takut kalau kedua cewek itu meledak dan menyerangnya.

"Pemenangnya ialaaaaah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*suara drum*

.

.

.

.

.

"MESTI SAYA!"

"IIH SAYALAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRUM! CES CES!

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemenangnya ialaaaah... gak ada ._."ucap Gempa _straightface_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APPPPAAAAAAH?!"

"Jadi selama ini aku buat acara ini sia-sia?!"teriak Adu Du menggalau.

"Jadi selama ini saya nge-host sampai mulut berbusa sia-sia?!"teriak Probe heboh.

"Jadi selama ini saya sudah pegal-pegal megang kamera gak ada artinya?!"teriak Komputer gak kalah galau.

"Jadi selama ini saya nungguin acara gaje ini sia-sia?!"teriak para penonton kzl.

"Ya, habis kita juga ga dibayar,"jawab Api santai.

"GRAUUUUGHHH!"

Tiba-tiba orang-orang di studio, minus Boboiboys, garang dan bersiap berubah menjadi serigala. Para Boboiboys hanya bersiap-siap menyerang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika semuanya menjadi hening.

"Alhamdulillah sudah buka!"ujar Adu Du terharu.

"Yuk, kita buka bersama,"ucap Tok Aba yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa banyak Ice Koko.

"Nah, abis minum Ice Koko, makan burger nih,"ucap Kakek tukang burger riak.

"HORE!"

Seketika semua orang menjadi bahagia bersama dan menikmati acara buka puasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Njir, cerita apa ini -_-?**

 **Hahaha, sorry kalau garing. Yah, namanya juga jayus. Author hanya menumpahkan ide ini lewat ffn. Semoga kalian terhibur di bulan penuh berkah ini ^^.**

 **For last, review please**


End file.
